


It'd make for a fun story one day.

by lifeinlegends



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, One Shot, and very minor Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, very minor Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinlegends/pseuds/lifeinlegends
Summary: Just fluff and light teasing between three friends. Who knew they had an audience?...I literally only wrote this because it wouldn't leave my head until it was done. so there~
Relationships: Lance Hunter & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Leo Fitz & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Leo Fitz & Lance Hunter, Leo Fitz & Lance Hunter & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	It'd make for a fun story one day.

The moment Fitz and Mack stepped into the deli, the cool air tickled their skin. The soft hum from the refrigerated display cases making a strangely comforting sound. Serenity, that's what it was.

Mack glanced around, seeing a young couple with their daughter enjoying their meal at one of the few tables scattered around the room. He smiled at the sight, feeling nostalgic. Fitz, seeing Mack in a daze, nudged his friend's shoulder and pointed at the display. "See anything you like? My treat."

"Oh, really, I could get anything?"

"Hey, don't get too crazy. Got to keep the appetite for later. This is just for the interim." They share a chuckle and fall into comfortable silence as they read the menu hanging on the wall behind the counter.

A bell chimed as the shop's door opened, signaling another arrival. Hunter walked up to the two men, comfortably crossing his arms and taking his place next to Fitz.

"Where's Jemma?" asked Mack, glancing back to where Hunter had just come.

"She's still waiting on our order at the Chinese take-out place next door. Told her she'd find us in here when she's done."

The other two men nodded in acknowledgment. "You want anything? Turbo's treat." Mack pat Fitz on his shoulder, who only rolled his eyes in response.

"I guess I did say that, didn't I?"

With raised brows, Hunter boldly walked up to the register. "Is that so? Let's get wild then, shall we?" He waved over one of the clerks. "I'll take one of everything, mate."

With just a couple quick strides, Fitz made his way over to the counter, clapping his hand against Hunter's back and addressing the clerk, "Sorry, excuse us. We're actually still deciding what to get. Won't be a minute." The clerk nodded good naturedly and stepped away to take care of a phone order.

Fitz walked Hunter back a couple steps, arm still slung around the latter's shoulder. "Oy, I've already made my choice. One of everything!"

Mack shook his head and smiled, “What you need is to not spoil your appetite."

"Yeah, Daisy and Daniel put a lot of effort into throwing this housewarming party. The last thing we need is to get there late and full."

Checking his watch, Hunter clicked his tongue, "Would you look at the time. 1:15pm. We're already late so can't prevent that. And you just said your treat! How else am I supposed to respond to such a gracious offer?"

"It's just to tide us over until we get to their house. It's an hour's drive and none of us have eaten lunch. Well, except Jemma. Miss Preparation."

Completely ignoring Fitz standing in between the two of them, Hunter looked to the tallest of the trio, "I don't know about you, Mack, but I don't fully trust this one to eat and drive at the same time."

Mack furrowed his brow in confusion, "Nah, he's fine."

"Yeah, maybe with some chips or sweets but a deli sandwich is a two-handed meal." Hunter then rose both hands in the air to his mouth as if holding an invisible sandwich. Once he took an imaginary bite, he nodded solemnly, as if agreeing with his own statement made it a more convincing argument. Mack pondered the man's words for a moment.

"I mean I guess-"

"See? Mack agrees. Really Fitz, no reason to buy food if you can't eat it during the ride over. I'll gladly take your share."

"Uh uh, that won't be necessary. Jemma'll drive."

Hunter blinked, "Jemma. Our Jemma knows how to drive stick." He raised his brow and spoke with more than a little skepticism.

“Yeah, I taught her during uni."

"You taught her? Ok, then I definitely don't believe she can."

With a smile, Mack chimed in, "She can, and she's good at it, too. She has more hand-eye coordination than you at least." Fitz looked to Mack with an appreciative smile.

"More hand-eye coordination than me? An actual mercenary?"

Fitz glanced at the family still seated. They didn’t seem to be paying any mind. He then made a face at Hunter, "Playing Assassin's Creed doesn't make you a mercenary."

"True. It would make me an assassin. I'm a mercenary. Get it right."

"Hunter, just stop talking."

"Not until I'm justified."

"I'm sure that logic works great with Bobbi." Fitz smiled easily after his clever response and Mack had to laugh at that.

"You know that was a low blow." Hunter said as he leveled his eyes at Fitz. “Speaking of low blows, when are you going to have that talk with Jemma?"

Fitz reflexively turned toward the door. No sign of her yet. He sharpened his gaze at Hunter.

"We're just... friends."

Mack laughed disbelievingly, "Turbo, you're setting yourself up. That was the worst possible response you could give. Try again."

“We're in a good place! A... place." Fitz racked his brain for better words but the more he tried to explain his relationship with Jemma the less he had to say.

Before Hunter could say anything witty in response, the clerk took her place at the register and asked if the three of them were ready to order. With a nod, Mack walked up to the counter, motioning for the other two to follow.

After a few more minutes debating which one of the many sandwich options Hunter should choose, they got their order set and Fitz took out his card to pay. Once that was finished, they stepped away, closer to the front windows.

Fitz was hoping that the conversation was at a standstill, and that no one would break the silence, but he should have known Hunter wasn't going to let it go that easily. It was his turn to clap his hand on Fitz' shoulder.

"You're in a place where you're just friends. C'mon mate, you've been hung up on Jemma since you first met."

"No I haven't."

"Turbo's got a point. It wasn't until Jemma confessed her crush that something clicked. But I do think you always liked her subconsciously."

"But by the time you realized it, it was too late," Hunter added overdramatically.

"What do you mean?" the confusion was clear on Fitz’ face.

"Well, you left!"

"And she stayed! We both made our choices."

"Because you left without another word. Just tell her you like her." It sounded more like a command than a suggestion coming from Mack.

"You already know she likes you. That's a bit unfair to Jem, no?" Sometimes Hunter knew how to argue. He and Mack were a formidable tag team.

"Liked. Past tense." Fitz chanced another glance at the door. "It's been two years since we've last seen each other. Two years since she admitting to having a crush on me. With my job at Stark's and hers at Shield, there's no way it'd work out anyway."

"Excuses, excuses." Hunter said with a shake of his head.

"Amen to that." whispered Mack, under his breath.

"Says the Turtleman."

"Hey don't bring Yoyo into this. She'd be quick to flip you upside down." Mack's harsh words were undermined by his wistful smile.

“Look, you realize that both Stark and Shield are national companies. Can't be too hard to relocate, either of you. Just pick a coast."

"That's not the point." Fitz' hand rested on the back of his neck in his signature nervous gesture. Mack and Hunter exchanged a look but neither said anything. Taking the hint, Fitz elaborated, "We've changed in the past two years. Can't help that. We're not the same people we were in uni."

"No, you're both better. Probably. I mean, I'm sure Jemma has grown up. Can't be certain about you." A snicker could be heard in the background. Hunter tightened his grip on his friend, grounding him.

"Haha."

Mack sighed at his friend's self-doubt, "I think you have to cut yourself some slack. You two seemed to get along fine at the wedding this past Friday."

Pursing his lips, Fitz recollected the events of the past weekend. Daniel and Daisy's wedding had been a good time. Connecting with his old friends from Uni was a wish he didn't think would be granted so soon. But who was he kidding, their wedding was inevitable, the timing of it was just a matter of formality.

Spending the remainder of the weekend with two of his best friends was icing on the cake. He hadn't stayed at Hunter's flat in so long that it brought back loads good memories of long weekends and late nights. And now with the housewarming party this afternoon, he had even more time to reconnect with some other old friends, especially one in particular, but he wasn't going to admit that out loud.

"To be honest, it was nice to see all of you. We haven't had a chance to get together like that in ages." Fitz was satisfied with his response and if Mack and Hunter knew he was stalling, they allowed it.

Mack nodded in agreement, "Thank Daisy and Daniel for tying the knot."

"Yeah, Daisy and Daniel..." his voice trailing off, the three friends standing in comfortable silence. Mack and Hunter took to their phones whereas Fitz stared blankly ahead. He buried his hands in his trouser pockets, rubbing his fingers against the leather wallet in one and cool metal car keys in the other to stop himself from balling them up into fists. His nerves shouldn't be getting the best of him. Why were his nerves getting the best of him?

Daisy and Daniel. Daisy and Daniel. Fitz and Jemma. Fitz and Jemma. Fitz. And Jemma. He quite liked the sound of that.

"Hey, did you see the message Daisy and Daniel sent in the group chat? Apparently ev-" Jemma stopped short upon entering. All eyes were on her, including the young couple sitting at the table. "Uh, hi. Is everything ok?"

The sound of the bell at the door was jarring to say the least. And because it had knocked Fitz out of his stupor, Hunter and Mack each took an arm to steady him.

"Ok, Turbo?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Jemma stood right inside the threshold of the deli looking apologetic, even though she had no reason to be. She stood awkwardly as if she came in uninvited. "Sorry, I was just saying that everyone's already at the house. Since we're a bit late I told them to get started on the food without us. I didn't know if you saw that."

Hunter and Mack held up their phones, acknowledging they had seen her message in the chat. Fitz just nodded in understanding.

The young woman at the table was the first to speak, "Jemma?"

Jemma turned to the young couple, her face brightening as she realized who said her name. "Polly? Oh hello! Hi Charles! Good to see you!"

"Good to see you, too!"

"And hi Robin, how are you?" Robin nodded as her way of saying 'good' and took a sip from her drink. "You've grown so much, it's been ages, hasn't it?" The girl's smile grew, chest puffing up with confidence.

"It has. At least a few years." Polly stroked her hand through her daughter's hair. "We haven't brought Robin to that daycare in a long time. Probably since you left for college. So are these your friends?" Polly motioned to the three boys frozen to the spot.

Jemma approached the trio as she addressed the young couple. "Yes, my friends from uni. This is Mack, Fitz, and Hunter. Wow, what a coincidence seeing you here."

"Sunday tradition. We eat lunch here all the time."

"Sounds lovely."

"So you know each other?" Hunter's voice seemed to break the spell on Fitz and Mack.

"Only in passing, really. I used to volunteer at the daycare Robin attended. And that's how I know Polly and Charles. Robin was one of my favorites. I loved coloring with her." The two parents echoed the sentiment.

After a second Jemma's eyes widened. "Actually, even crazier that we should run into each other today of all days. Daisy just got married this past Friday!"

"Melinda's daughter, right?" Charles spoke up, "Yeah, we heard. Congratulations to her! Actually, we still send Melinda and Phil a few of Robin's drawings every now and again. I think she'll always be Robin's favorite teacher." The little girl blushed in embarrassment at being spoken about.

Jemma turned back to her friends, explanation at the ready, “Both Daisy and I volunteered at the daycare where Melinda worked. I know we call her May, but I used to call her Melinda while on the job. Professionalism and all that."

Lucky for them, Jemma's rambling was proof enough that she was oblivious to Fitz' inner turmoil, at least for the moment. But the three of them couldn’t miss the twinkle in both Polly and Charles’ eyes.

Fitz had to blink a few times before verbalizing any words. "You and Daisy worked with May at a daycare. You all know each other." He had motioned with his hands to encircle the young family and Jemma, pausing to enunciate each syllable.

Jemma nodded excitedly but furrowed her brows when she finally noticed Fitz go red.

Hunter bellowed, "This is great! Beautiful! I've done my job. I'll be waiting outside." At that, Hunter took his leave, Mack following quickly.

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything..." Mack trailed off trying to find the right word. Crazy? Impulsive? Hunter? "Well, just anything, really."

Fitz took Mack's arm and gave him a meaningful look that screamed betrayal.

Mack grinned knowing exactly what he was doing, "Hey, you're just lucky the audience wasn't any bigger." With that Fitz loosened his grip and Mack walked out.

Jemma's gaze followed the two as they exited and she turned to Fitz after hearing the door click shut.

Bumping her shoulder with his she asked, “Do I want to know?"

"No, please don't ask."

At that moment, the clerk set a paper bag with their sandwiches on the counter. Fitz took the car keys out of his pocket and handed them to Jemma. She narrowed her eyes at him but accepted them without comment. And with nothing more than a backwards glance and a smirk she walked out the door, not waiting for him to follow.

He moved to pick up the paper bag, thanking the deli workers as he turned to leave.

"Hey Fitz." He paused, hand on the door, and faced Polly. "She's worth it."

He smiled softly and nodded, making his exit. Yeah, if it was this easy to fall back into step with Jemma even after two years, she must be.

**Author's Note:**

> Embarrassing stories are always funny in retrospect. Well, sometimes. This fic is really just a daydream I had that wouldn’t leave me alone until I wrote it down. I just inserted the AOS characters because it was easier to convey. Fitz, Hunter, and Mack really know how to put on a show amirite? XD  
> ...  
> 


End file.
